poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Baron (MLPN: TM)
Iron Baron (real name Calvin Cogsworth) is a humanoid figure with white skin and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of My Little Pony Ninjago: The Movie. History Role in the Film Invasion During Canterlot's first Friendship Festival, Iron Baron leads the Overlord's forces in an invasion of the city, demanding the magic of the four Alicorn princesses. When they refused, the Stone Army and Nindroids attacked. During the chaos, Iron Baron attempted to turn Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Twilight Sparkle into obsidian statues, but the Ninja create a distraction, allowing all four princesses to escape. After the alicorns, their friends, and the ninja escape, Iron Baron assumes control of the city, and the Overlord tasks him with securing all four princesses in exchange for restoring his left arm and leg. Chasing the Princesses Iron Baron tracks down the alicorns to the desert city of Kludgetown, where he roughs up some of the townsfolk for information. When the alicorns escape his clutches again, he captures a new ally they've made named Capper. Under Capper's direction, Iron Baron initially heads toward Black Skull Island. But when he sees Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom in the opposite direction, he realizes Capper was lying. On board the pirate ship of Captain Soto, Iron Baron interrogates the crew about the alicorns' whereabouts, unaware that they and the rest of the heroes are hiding below deck. After the alicorns escape him yet again, Iron Baron punishes Capper and Soto for their deception by destroying the airship on which they stand. Capturing the Alicorns Iron Baron eventually captures the alicorns on the coast after several incidents in Seaquestria cause them to get banished. On the Nindroid MechDragon, he reveals through song how he ran into a villain himself once, cost him his left arm and leg, and left him with the outlook that friendship is meaningless. Despite the alicorns' attempts to reason with a fellow being, Iron Baron refuses to listen and turns them over to the Overlord in Canterlot. Betrayed and Redemption After the Overlord uses his Staff of Sacanas to steal the princesses' magic, Iron Baron reminds him of their deal for him to restore his left arm and leg. However, the Overlord reveals that he was simply using Iron Baron to become powerful and had little to no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain. Following a brief confrontation between the two, Iron Baron nearly gets swept away, but the alicorns save him, leaving Iron Baron surprised that the alicorns would still show their kindness. Before the Overlord could get ready finish the alicorns and Iron Baron off, Twilight's friends and the ninja arrive and and rammed into him, causing him to lose his staff and create an uncontrollable darkness storm. Iron Baron watches from the fallen rubble as Twilight manages to achieve the staff before she, along with the other three alicorns, and the Overlord are swept away. Iron Baron becomes shocked by this before the princesses arrive safe and unharmed. Sacrifice and Revival After the Overlord is finally defeated and watching the alicorns hugging their friends, Iron Baron comes to understand friendship again and begins to leave in shame of his actions. Before he can, he spots the Overlord, still alive, and Iron Baron becomes shocked when he tries a last-ditch attempt to turn the heroes to obsidian. However, just as the Overlord throws the orb, Iron Baron jumps in the way and saves the heroes, turning himself and the Overlord to obsidian in the process. However, just before the Overlord's now stone body hits the ground and shatters, a Nindroid Warrior and a Stone Warrior catch it and Kozu reverses the obsidian. Iron Baron's statue was caught before it fell to the ground and restored. The others were shocked by this, except the alicorns, who knew Iron Baron had in him. Iron Baron helps in restoring Canterlot. Accepting friendship once again Near the end of the film, during Songbird Serenade's performance, the alicorns approach Iron Baron, who still laments the loss of his left arm and leg. The alicorns help Iron Baron see that his abilities are still special and powerful, robot arm and peg leg or no robot arm or peg leg, and encourage him to stay in Equestria. Having accepted the alicorns' friendships, Iron Baron creates a fireworks display for the Friendship Festival and reveals his real name as Calvin Cogsworth. During the film's closing credits, Iron Baron is seen dancing and playing with his new friends, including a reformed Cryptor, now a much more happier cyborg. Appearance ???????? Trivia * Gallery